Rain, I don't mind
by Vertue
Summary: Une rencontre silencieuse entre deux âmes désespérées : Ymir est prête à accepter Christa, et seulement Christa.


Yo.

Mon premier OS sur du **Ymir x Christa** , mais aussi sur du yuri. C'est assez étrange et un peu vague, mine de rien, mais j'espère faire un petit plaisir au fandom ! L'anecdote c'est que je buvais du thé en écrivant sur ma feuille (oui, car j'écris ce que je fais sur word sur des feuilles de papier, sacrilège), et j'ai du tout recommencer en versant ma tasse accidentellement dessus. Concrètement je me suis sentie stupide... Mais well !

Bon bah les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, ni l'univers qui appartient au manga & animé **Shingeki no Kyojin** , et puis le grand manitou, c'est **Hajime Isayama**.

Bonne lecture, et... merci d'avance ?

* * *

L'orage gronde et le ciel tonne, démontrant tout son mécontentement. Des nuages gris charbonneux parsèment le ciel, couverture céleste tachetée de nuées incolores, tandis que le fond de l'air est agréablement frais ─ et puis les vents sifflent, avec cette impétuosité constante. Au beau milieu de nul part, des yeux mornes et dénués de toute clarté observent le spectacle tumultueux. Toujours d'un calme troublant, presque saisissant ─ et sur ses joues s'écoulent doucement les larmes salées d'un empyrée sombre, insipide, pleureur. Son silence n'est et ne sera pas brisé, car elle contemple depuis bientôt quelques heures ce ballet ennuyant dans la plus grande des solitudes, ses mèches semblables à des plumes de corbeau humides et imbibées de pluie lui retombant doucement sur les tempes. Les gouttes qui martèlent le sol revêche sonnent comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, et pour elle, ça a le mérite d'être une belle musique en ces temps d'horreur ─ raison pour laquelle elle reste plantée là, seule hôte de ses propres pensées. Sur son visage semble couler ses propres larmes, mais ses yeux se referment l'instant d'après, et elle se retrouve trempée jusqu'aux os. En dépit de cela, elle ne tremble pas et continue de méditer longuement, laissant les cordes glacées embrasser les parcelles de peau légèrement hâlée de ses avant-bras, mis à nus. Un frisson soudain la parcourt de temps à autre lorsque la pluie crépite un peu trop fort sur sa tenue de soldate, et elle sent ses poings se serrer à chaque goutte de reçue ─ toujours très fort, comme si un étau d'une sensation inconnue lui compresserait impitoyablement les phalanges.

Cette escapade pluvieuse de quelques heures n'a pas que du bon sur elle, et cela se remarque à l'expression de douleur qui prend petit à petit place sur son visage humide. Ses muscles sont endoloris, faute à la pluie et à son interminable immobilité, et même si son corps n'en témoigne pas encore, le froid commence à se faire ressentir.

La brune n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir froid. Pas du tout, même. Mais cette fois ─ et elle se surprit à le penser ─ elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour sentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de chaleur l'envelopper ; seulement pour quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes de répit. Elle rouvre subitement les yeux pour les relever, croisant une nouvelle fois la couleur fade du ciel qui surplombe sa tête, sa nation, ce monde impitoyable et faible entouré de murs outrageusement grands, ─ puis elle passe sa main dans ses mèches imbibées et secoue doucement la tête pour chasser le surplus d'eau, tâchant ses vêtements du liquide transparent, limpide ; froid.

Et puis elle reste éternellement indifférente, mais les cieux anthracites qui l'entourent tonnent, déversent l'ondée ─ ces cieux-là qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien, sur lesquels de noirs nuages glissent au ralenti. Alors le vent se met à souffler avec violence, glacial : impromptu ─ impétueux ─ impitoyable. L'Apocalypse, ce déchaînement de la nature : ça la fascine, semble l'ensorceler, parce qu'elle ne cesse d'observer autour d'elle avec une admiration malsaine, magnétisée. Elle pourrait très bien rentrer chez elle et fuir l'orage grondant, mais elle ne le fait pas ; elle ne le fait pas, parce que la silhouette au loin qui contraste avec la brume environnante fait tressaillir et vibrer son cœur taciturne.

Une chevelure mordorée qui ondoie au gré du vent. De loin, elle peut entendre sa délicieuse voix fluette s'élever doucement dans l'air statique en quelques sanglots. Elle court. Elle court à en perdre haleine, cette silhouette ; elle court comme si sa vie en dépend, elle court pour tuer, elle court pour renaître. Elle observe sans vaciller un seul instant cette silhouette féminine, ses yeux retrouvant au fur et à mesure cet éclat nitescent au plus profond de leurs méandres. Elle ne tremble plus, et la pluie a beau ruisseler sur elle tout entier, elle semble s'en moquer. La fille continue de se hâter. Le sourire qui a pris place sur ses lèvres se fait bientôt plus distinct pour la brune, et elle continue de lorgner son allure de poupée de porcelaine se pressant à vive allure vers elle. L'averse les inonde, perle sur elles incessamment, et les détonations électriques de la voûte céleste rythment à chacun le tempo de leur cœur. Elles vont bientôt se rencontrer ─ alors dans des gestes lents, et pourtant parfaitement calculés, _Ymir_ ouvre grand les bras et attend qu'elle se jette dedans.

Cette silhouette.  
Et elle le fait.

Elle tombe dans ses bras et l'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Elle a beau être trempée de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, c'est une chaleur galvanisante qui enveloppe leurs corps enlacés, à ce moment-là. Cette peau claire, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux de pierres marines, elle les reconnaît si bien ─ et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément l'odeur de l'épiderme de la jeune fille, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agirait bien d'elle.

"Ma petite blonde insouciante," que la brune dit, ces mots glissant sur ses lèvres acides et trempées.

À ce contact chaleureux, rassurant, elle se retrouve ne plus être elle-même. Elle change, elle quitte sa sombre couverture pour se donner corps et âme au soleil ─ qui lui fait face ─ qui l'étreint de toute ses forces, qui la serre si fort, si fort que cette sensation lui paraît inconnue, nouvelle. La brune fait promptement abstraction de la pluie ─ fait fi de l'orage autour d'elles ─ met tout de côté seulement pour elle, pour Christa. Elle embrasse son corps du sien, et s'assure de ne pas la lâcher ─ jamais. Ymir peut entendre l'orage gronder autour d'elles, mais les battements de cœur de la blonde sont plus forts, toujours plus forts pour que la plus grande ne puisse jamais les ignorer ; et ces soubresauts qui prennent contrôle de son corps frêle, Ymir les sent également du bout de ses doigts.

"Christa, Christa, ma Christa," répète-t-elle inlassablement tout en caressant bienveillamment chaque courbe de son corps, jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens, comme si la susnommée serait une liqueur rare dont elle ne peut et ne pourra définitivement plus se passer.

Et puis elle l'étreint si fort, si fort qu'elle peut la briser, à ce moment-là, où la tempête se déchaîne autour de leur frêle existence.


End file.
